A Long Journey Home
by Wildflower Field
Summary: It had been 18 years since Éadwyn had left Rohan and now as fate would have it she joins the quest of Thorin Oakenshield. Along the way this meek woman finds her voice and a little something more. Maybe home wasn't what she thought it was after all. Bofur/OC
1. Prologue

The sun shone brightly in the sky warming the cool winter air. It had been a week since I had been home and I still hadn't adjusted to the cold spell that currently swept over the land. I found myself sitting on the front step of my brother's home staring off into the horizon, my mind drifting back to The Lonely Mountain. Gazing to the north part of me hoped I could see the mountain, even though I knew I was too far away to see it. Ever since returning to my homeland, I hadn't truly felt like I was home. In all actuality, I hadn't felt at home since I had left the dwarves of Erebor, since I had left _him_.

A sigh escaped me as I stood and turned to go back inside the quaint house, looking to forget my thoughts. The warmth of the fire hit me as soon as I walked through the front door. I smiled as my niece, Brunswith, came running towards me. She wrapped her arms around me as she exclaimed "Auntie Éadwyn!"

"Good morning Brunswith! How's my favorite niece today?"

She smiled at me. "I'm your only niece! I helped Mommy make breakfast. Do you want some?"

"That sounds lovely." I joined them at the table and smiled at my brother's wife. "Good morning Brunil." She greeted me in turn and we sat down to enjoy our breakfast.

As we were clearing our plates, Brunswith came up to me again and stared at me with expectant eyes. I countered her stare with one of my own, wondering what on earth she could want from me. I raised an eyebrow in question at her. "Papa says you lived far away for a very long time and that you are sure to have met many interesting people. He says you went on an adventure! Can you tell me about it? I love stories!"

I was taken back at her sudden question. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell my tale, least of all to my ten year old niece. I noticed Brunil look at me with her own curiosity. I could tell that she to was interested in my story but she wasn't going to ask me about it. I'm sure my brother had given her the few details I had told him when I showed up on their doorstep. I sat in silence as my niece continued to stare at me. Did I really want to do this? To relive this part of my life? All of the joys? All of the pain and sadness? Just when I decided that I did not indeed wish to relive it, she grabbed a hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Papa says there was a dragon! Did you really see a dragon? Was it scary?" Her face lit up with a mixture of excitement and fear.

I guess this was happening whether I wanted it to or not. I patted the seat next to mine and she climbed up with eager eyes. "Yes there _was_ a dragon but that's to come much later in this story. It all began in Rivendell, a beautiful elf city hidden in a secret valley…"


	2. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly across the valley that Rivendell sat in. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain reading of old adventures, long since forgotten except for what was written in my book. It had been two long years since my grandmother had sailed west to Valinor and the loneliness that came from the loss of my grandmother had been growing inside me. Try as I might, I never seemed to fit in among the graceful elves, not that any of them went above and beyond to make me feel welcomed. Lord Elrond had once tasked his sons to make me feel at home but they have since grown tired of dealing with me. So it was that I spent most of my time alone. I'm sure most wondered if I could even speak at all.

I could often be found found reading by a fountain or talking to the horses in the stable. Even the elves who were more in touch with nature than many of the other beings of Middle Earth found my lengthy talks with the horses unusual. The stables reminded me of my home, my true home, far across the Misty Mountains to the south, on the border of Rohan and Fangorn Forest. It had been many years since I had seen my homeland and I missed it terribly. I missed my mother, brothers, and most of all my father but even if I returned home, he wouldn't be there to greet me. I had attempted to return home before but it had resulted in a devastating injury, nearly costing me my life. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of my travelling companions I wouldn't be here to enjoy this beautiful fate changing day.

My attention was drawn to the bridge where a troupe of dwarves was currently marching across. Placing my book down on the edge of the fountain, I peered over the balcony with curiosity. I quickly counted thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and Mithrandir.

In the distance I saw Lord Elrond and his warriors returning and coming up fast on the company. A chuckle escaped me as I watched them close ranks as if preparing for an attack. As Lord Elrond dismounted, I returned to my book after growing bored watching the exchange from this distance. Their voices hadn't carried up to the balcony I was on so I had no clue as to what they were discussing anyway.

As the sun dropped lower in the sky and a cool breeze settled over the valley, I decided it was time to prepare for dinner and so I returned to my chambers to wash up. I changed into a sapphire gown and ran a comb through my long golden locks, before braiding it away from my face and down the back of my head. Looking in the mirror I noted that I could see the top of my scar that ran down the length of my torso. I ran my fingers across it lightly as I remembered the awful, painful memories it brought up. I had hoped the old wound would have faded more but it looked as if I would carry the scar all my life. Leaving my room, I headed towards the outdoor dining hall.

When I arrived, I noticed that the dwarves had already made themselves at home. I settled into my usual seat in the corner to avoid any unwanted conversation. I watched with amusement as the dwarves picked at their salads, not sure if they should eat it or not. My gaze travelled through the hall making eye contact with Lord Elrond who beckoned me over. I let out a sigh, before slowly standing and making my way toward the table that he occupied. When I got to the table, which Mithrandir, the hobbit, and what appeared to be the most important dwarf, had also been asked to sit at, I stood there awkwardly waiting for introductions.

"Ah Éadwyn, please come sit with us," Elrond stated as he stood and pulled out a chair for me.

I found myself sitting between Lord Elrond and Mithrandir, as the dwarf glared at me and the hobbit looked at me in curiosity. I was growing uncomfortable under everyone's gazes, particularly the dwarf. He looked as though I was a bug that needed to be squashed. He was dressed in fine furs and appeared to be of a royal bloodline. The hobbit however, looked more modest and welcoming, as was the nature of hobbits.

"My dear you have grown! This is Bilbo Baggins," Mithrandir said suddenly as he motioned towards the hobbit who muttered a polite hello. "And this is Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarf who had been introduced just stared at me with an air of authority. My curiosity had been piqued at the mention of Thorin Oakenshield. I remembered him from my books. His grandfather was Thror, King Under the Mountain. Thorin however, did not seem to care for the introduction and just sat there with an annoyed look about him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Éadwyn at your service," I said with a slight head bob. My voice was barely above a whisper. There had been a point in my life when I hadn't been so meek. In fact, I had been quite bold but years spent keeping to myself had left me quiet and far from social.

"Éadwyn joins us from Rohan. She travelled here at a young age to live with her grandmother before she sailed into the west." Lord Elrond paused before continuing. "She has been looking to venture home for quite some time now." Thorin visibly stiffened and I grew uncomfortable guessing at what Lord Elrond had up his sleeve. I didn't dare interrupt him though. "She would serve as an excellent guide on this side of the Misty Mountains, should you choose to allow her to accompany you on your _journey_."

"Absolutely not." Thorin stated. "I will not be held responsible for some girl. Our _journey_ is much too perilous. I won't hear of it."

"Come now Master Dwarf, at least consider the offer." Elrond glanced at me as I stared at my plate. I couldn't find the words to speak up for myself. Maybe one day I would find the courage to speak up for myself.

"I won't have it." With that said, Thorin stood up and strode out of the dining hall.

Elrond turned his attention towards Mithrandir. "You know about Éadwyn's situation. Consider talking to him about her joining you."

"I can make no promises but I will try." Was all he simply responded.

The pair conversed as if I wasn't there and my blood was beginning to boil. I lifted my head and made eye contact with the hobbit, Bilbo, who was staring at me in the most peculiar way. Sliding back my chair, I stood up with a curt 'excuse me' and walked away. I soon found myself in the stables, standing in front of my horse, Fëa. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an apple and gave it to the mare who graciously accepted it. She munched away on the apple as I leaned into her neck inhaling her scent. The scent of horse had always been intoxicating to me, even after all these years my nose had never dulled to the scent. I suppose that I to most likely smelled like a horse but that would never bother me any.

"You know, you and I could just ride off. Nobody would care, they might miss you but not me. I am so tired of everyone trying to plan my life for me. I don't need a company of dwarves to cross the mountains. We could try riding south, we haven't tried that yet. Try our luck at the Gap of Rohan. How does that sound?" I continued to ramble on as I braided the chestnut mare's mane. I picked up a brush from the stall floor and began brushing Fëa's soft coat. By the time I had finished brushing the horse, her coat sparkled in the dying sunlight. "Just you and me, returning home. The way it should be."

I settled into a comfortable silence but the sound of a throat clearing startled me from my thoughts. I glanced up and noticed Bilbo standing just outside the stall door, a blush sliding across my cheeks. How much had the hobbit heard? "That is rather rude you know." I stated blankly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just went for a walk when I heard someone talking. I promise I wasn't eavesdropping." He held up his hands as if to say he meant no harm. "Who were you talking to? The horse?" He was staring at me again in that peculiar way.

"As a matter of fact I was. Fëa and I go way back. We've been together ever since I came to live here." I stroked the mare lovingly. She had been a gift from my grandmother when I had first come to Rivendell. I had trained her from a young, wild filly and she had quickly become the swiftest horse in all of Rivendell.

"When was that?" Bilbo questioned as he leaned against the stall door.

I froze for a moment thinking whether or not I wanted to tell my tale. I decided on the bare minimum, a proper conversation might do me some good after all. "I was nine. As Lord Elrond mentioned before, I originally hail from Rohan but came here to live with my grandmother. My mother, her daughter, is half elf so her elven blood runs through my veins." I paused unsure of how much I wanted to divulge. "After my father passed, I didn't want to stay in Rohan so I came here. My two brothers stayed behind with my mother. I've been told my brother Éadric married and has a child now, not that I have ever met her. After my grandmother sailed West, I decided it was time to return home but I have never made it that far."

"It must be lonely with no family here." Bilbo remarked.

"It can be, but that is why I have Fëa." I reached into my pocket and pulled out another apple. The mare whinnied in delight at the sight of the delicious red fruit. "You want to feed her?" I handed the apple to Bilbo.

He stepped into the stall hesitantly, sizing up the horse. She was on the taller side, standing well above 16 hands and towering over the tiny hobbit. He offered the apple to the horse who took it out of his hand with a soft snort. Bilbo reached over to stroke the horse's neck under her intricately braided mane. "That's a good girl." He said softly.

"Now I am not the only crazy one talking to a horse, am I?" Bilbo blushed and took a step back. "So what about you, how did you come to be in the company of dwarves?" It was my turn to question the hobbit.

Bilbo scrunched up his face as he thought. "The company of dwarves are merchants going to visit family in the East. Gandalf brought me along so I could explore the world a bit more, instead of pouring over my old maps. He thought it would do me some good to see the world."

I stared at him taking in his rigid body language as he stumbled over his words. He was clearly lying. "Come now Master Hobbit, if you are not going to tell the truth at least try to come up with a halfway decent story."

Bilbo shrunk back embarrassed to be caught in his lie. "Well-I-er-I mean."

"So what's the true purpose of the company of Thorin Oakenshield?" I pressed him once again.

"I'm not really supposed to say. I'm sworn to secrecy." He crossed his arms over his chest in an act of defiance.

"And who am I going to tell? Fëa? I am certain she will only tell the other horses and who will they tell?" I had a giggle in my voice but a serious look on my face. I was truly curious about the company.

"If you promise not to tell that I told you.." I nodded as he continued. "They hope to reclaim The Lonely Mountain. That it's time for them to return home"

I began to process what he was saying. My mind wandered to the dragon Smaug and all the destruction he would bring to the land should they fail. Dragons should not be taken lightly. They were deadly destructive beings. My eyes flickered over to Bilbo.

"And what are you to them? Why bring a hobbit?"

Bilbo seemed a little flustered at that sentiment. "What's wrong with hobbits?"

"Nothing at all! It is just unusual to find hobbits out taking part in grand adventures is all! So?" I questioned him again.

"Well if you must know they have enlisted me as their burglar. Hobbits are quite light on their feet you know." He seemed to beam with pride. "I am to sneak into the mountain through a secret door and help them to reclaim Erebor."

"What of the dragon? Are you prepared to fight off such a ferocious being?" I was sizing up the tiny hobbit and had come to the conclusion that he was indeed not up for such a daunting task. But who truly was?

Bilbo paled. He held up his finger as if he was about to say something but nothing came from his mouth, his voice failing him. "I thought as much." Was all I replied with. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd fancy an evening ride. Good evening Bilbo."

I began tacking up Fëa. She seemed to dance with excitement as we left the stable, leaving the hobbit to find his way back to his quarters. He seemed like a decent fellow but he also seemed unprepared for the journey before him. It was definitely interesting to learn of the dwarves true purpose for being here.

The cool evening air brought peace as we walked to the outskirts of Rivendell. I mounted Fëa and continued at a walk until we had passed the gates. We picked up our pace to a trot as we left the city behind us and headed into the edge of the wilderness that surrounded the valley. Easing up to a canter we easily maneuvered around trees that littered the land before wind rushed by us as we rode through the open plains leaving the forest behind us. Before long we were at a full gallop, soaring across the field. I threw back my head as the breeze blew my hair behind me. I knew Fëa would keep going as I closed my eyes and felt my body relax as the rush ran through me. Nothing brought me greater joy than a full gallop on the back of my mare.

Before long we had circled back towards Rivendell and had slowed to a lighter pace. On many evenings we had taken this road and it had become routine for us. I often longed for a change in scenery instead of the familiar beaten paths before me and I knew Fëa felt the same way. For a grand adventure of our very own, to travel home. The sun was quickly declining in the sky as we entered the forest again and slowed to a walk. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark as my ears took in all the familiar sounds, the rushing creek, the finally buzzing of the bees as they flew back to their hives, the first hoot of a night owl as it woke up after a day's rest. It was all so familiar to me. As we approached the gates, I stopped in awe as I took in the breathtaking city all lit up. That was the one thing that had never bored me, was the beauty of Rivendell. Even on a rainy day it was truly beautiful. I dismounted before crossing the threshold back into the valley.

Walking back to the stables, I found Bilbo had long since vacated his spot in Fëa's stall. I smiled at the thought of the little hobbit whom I had left quite flustered. He seemed to be a decent fellow and I agreed to seek out his company again the following morning. After all there wasn't anyone else I socialized with. I quickly untacked my horse feeling the exhaustion that came after the high that I had from that evening's ride. After brushing down Fëa, I left the stable before heading back to my room. I stopped to watch the dwarves as they had set a fire on one of the many balconies. I chuckled as I saw Lindir off to the side as he tried to figure out what to do about the current mess they were making. I watched as they gathered around the fire roasting sausages on a stick, singing and laughing. A small tear rolled down my face as I thought about my own lonely existence. I secretly longed for a friend, to feel belonged even loved.

I made my way to my room before anyone saw me where I collapsed on my bed and mulled over my day. It had started like any other repetitive day in my life but it hadn't ended that way. I looked around my dark room and an overwhelming sense of loneliness began to take over me. I let out a muffled sob as I dreamed of home, my mother, and my brothers. I had made up my mind, I was going home sooner rather than later

I awoke in the early hours of the morning, noting the sun was just starting to streak the sky with color. Crossing my room, I changed into a simple cream color dress, and started my usual daily routine which included rebraiding my hair and drawing water to wash my face with. I let out a long sigh at the monotony of my day. It was always the same boring routine, wake up, get dressed, fix my hair, draw water to wash up with, go to breakfast, sit by the fountain and read. I would never admit it to anyone but I craved companionship. The sense of loneliness from the night before was still strong. My life truly was lonely and that's how I found myself seeking out the hobbit, something different to break up my routine, companionship. I found Bilbo a short while later admiring a tapestry in the hall.

"Good morning Bilbo!" I called to him.

He startled at the sound of my voice. "Oh good morning Éadwyn." He replied pleasantly as he took a step back from the tapestry.

"I trust you have been enjoying your stay?" I questioned him.

"Oh yes. It's lovely here and the elves have been quite friendly. Much more inviting than a bunch of dwarves." He scoffed.

A laugh escaped me. He felt more comfortable here in one day than I had in eighteen years. "How about breakfast?"

The hobbit perked up at the word breakfast and his stomach let out a soft growl as if understanding the conversation. "That sounds absolutely delightful."

We set off for the dining hall and enjoyed light conversation as we sat down at a table with a large spread of delicious food. I helped myself to some potatoes and poached eggs that had been sprinkled with a dash of pepper. While Bilbo loaded his plate with everything set before us and smiled sheepishly at the size of his breakfast. We settled into a comfortable silence as we enjoyed our breakfast.

One by one the dwarves began to file in, drawn be the smell of food. I began to grow uncomfortable as the seats around me started to fill up. I wasn't used to having company at this hour in the morning. I slid over a little as one of the dwarves took the seat next to me. Bilbo started to tell me all about his home in The Shire. All the babbling brooks, the rolling hills, the lush green grass, it sounded truly beautiful. He seemed to be quite proud of his family's home and extended an offer for me to visit for tea one day. I smiled at the idea, if only he didn't live so far away.

"What a marvelous sounding ho-uff," I exclaimed as I was elbowed in the ribs as the dwarf next to me slid over to allow another in next to him. I was contemplating saying something when he turned to address me.

"Sorry about that lass. 'Tis a bit of a tight squeeze." The dwarf who was wearing a funny hat said. He had a large infectious smile on his face and his brown eyes seemed to dance with merriment.

"It's quite alright." I mumbled as I rubbed my ribs and returned my gaze to my breakfast.

"Bofur, at your service," he said as he stuck his hand in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes before shaking his hand. His grip was firm but not painful and I noted how rough his hands were. "Éadwyn at yours." I stared down at my plate unsure of what else to say, my social skills were definitely lacking. Talking with Bilbo was the first real conversation I had had in quite sometime. I found it easy to talk to the little hobbit and he seemed to be enjoying my company as much as I did his. But I was unsure of how to proceed in this conversation with Bofur without revealing what Bilbo had told me in confidence the night before. So I chose to sit there awkwardly staring at my plate. Thankfully, he didn't intend to carry the conversation further and picked up a sausage and plucked it in his mouth. He turned to the dwarf who had sat down beside him and howled with laughter at some joke I hadn't heard.

A short while later I excused myself from Bilbo's company and sought out the library where I could read up on the dragon Smaug and the destruction of Erebor. I found a few books on the matter and returned to my usual morning spot beside my fountain. For that is what it had become, my fountain. All of the elves knew that is where I usually spent my mornings when I was not needed elsewhere and they chose to avoid that area for fear of having to actually talk to the strange human girl. I lounged in the sunlight as I listened to the trickling of the water. I turned page after page as I devoured the text before me, deeply interested in the origin story of the dwarves. After being driven from their home under The Lonely Mountain they had been left to wander Middle Earth before trying to retake Moria which had left them devastated and without their king. Which technically made the dwarf I had been introduced to the night before, Thorin, not just their leader but their king as well. Why would Elrond wish to have me accompany them over the mountains? Maybe he truly wished to be rid of me. He had been nothing but kind to me but I was beginning to feel as though I was a burden to him.

I had been so wrapped up in the tale I had been reading that I hadn't heard footsteps coming towards me. I jumped at the sound of a throat clearing. Looking up, I saw Mithrandir standing before me. "Good morning Éadwyn." He greeted me in a cheery enough voice. I placed the book down beside me before greeting him. His eyes drifted over the titles of the books that lay next to me and my cheeks flushed bright red having been caught. "Ah so I see you know the meaning of our quest. Come, walk with me."

We started off at a leisurely pace down the halls, with me trailing one step behind Mithrandir. My flushed cheeks started to fade as my embarrassment wore off. I waited patiently for him to speak what was on his mind. I didn't have to wait long for him to begin. "I have spoken with Thorin about you joining their quest. He has agreed on a few conditions. You are responsible for yourself. You bring your own food, water, supplies and are not to dip into theirs. He also tells me that he will not be held responsible for your fate. To which I reassured him that you could handle yourself quite well. And lastly upon reaching the other side of the mountains you are to depart and leave them to their quest and you to yours." He glanced sideways at me as I took this all in.

"Mithrandir, I appreciate this, I really do but I am not sure I am ready to leave Rivendell quite yet. I have been making my own plans to travel south through the Gap of Rohan." This was partially true after my discussion with Fëa last night I had given it some more thought.

"Nonsense my dear! You will be safe crossing the mountain with them. I would not lead you or Bilbo knowingly into trouble. I trust Thorin and his company."

"You said yourself that Thorin will not be held responsible for my fate. How can I trust someone who doesn't even even want me to travel with him? I would much rather stay here and plan my own road home. I have been unwanted here long enough, I don't wish to be around anyone else that doesn't want me around." With that said I stomped off leaving Mithrandir behind.

I stormed through the halls toward my room, where I began stuffing a few of my belongings in my knapsack. I reached for the doorknob and hesitated. I looked around the room where I had lived for the past eighteen years. My bed was still not made, the way I had left it this morning and a few of my belongings still laid scattered about my room. My mind was made up and I threw the door open to find Bilbo standing there, his hand raised in the air as if he was about to knock on my door. I stared down at the little hobbit whom I hovered over by more than two feet. My emotions came crashing down around me as I looked at the puzzled expression on his face. Before I knew it, I was crying. Tears streamed down my face as I dropped my knapsack and sat on the floor. I felt his hand on my shoulder as I sobbed. Years of repressed anger, sadness, and loneliness came pouring out. As my sobs slowed I looked up at him, he looked uncomfortable and yet concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore. I'm tired of being a burden to Lord Elrond and I will not be a burden on your quest." I started to stand.

"You're leaving?" He questioned me. "Gandalf sent me here to check on you. That you wouldn't be joining us."

I shook my head. "I will not be anyone's burden any longer." I picked up my bag and started to walk down the hallway as Bilbo followed me.

"But where will you go?"

"Home. I'll go home." I made my way to the stables as he followed me in silence.

"How will you get there?" Bilbo was just full of questions today.

"I'll go south through Dunland and make my way through the Gap of Rohan." I stated through gritted teeth.

"Isn't it dangerous to go on your own? What about orcs? Goblins?"

I laughed a bitter laugh. "And so what if they do? They will kill me and be done with it. No one will miss me." I started to tack up Fëa.

"You wouldn't be a burden if you came with us. Gandalf says you know the land on this side of the mountains well. You could show us the safest path, prove your worth. Thorin agreed to take you with us so if Gandalf has convinced him to allow you on this quest then truly you should join us. If Gandalf believes you are an asset to our quest then I believe you are to. Besides, you would provide me better company than the dwarves. They aren't convinced I'm worthy of this quest either. Please Éadwyn, I'm asking you to come with us." He finished his piece and stood there fidgeting with the buttons on the sleeve of his coat waiting for me to say something.

I paused. What was I to him? A lower man on the totem pole so I would become the kicking horse? I glanced over at him. In the time I had spent with Bilbo there didn't seem to be an evil or manipulative bone in his body. It was true that I knew the wilds around Rivendell just as much as any elf who inhabited the valley. I had spent more hours riding in the wilderness than I had done anything else since I had come here. Why was I so opposed to joining them? Perhaps I was fearful of companionship, a sense of camaraderie with them. I hadn't ever truly felt accepted since I left Rohan, even with my own grandmother I had always felt like an outcast. Would I feel like an outcast among a group of dwarves? Surely Bilbo did or he wouldn't have asked me to come with them. Perhaps he just wanted me along for companionship, someone to talk to. I started to untack Fëa. I placed her saddle back on the rack.

"Alright." I paused. "I will join you."

"Splendid." Bilbo clapped his hands in front of him and began to pull out a pipe and a pouch of what I assumed was pipe weed. He sat down on a bench outside of the stable and I found myself sitting beside him as he puffed away. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. I truly did enjoy Bilbo's company.

I broke the silence that encompassed us. "I'm going home." I said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning I found myself unpacking the bag I had hastily packed the night before. Much more thought and care needed to be put into my pack if I was going to be providing my own supplies for the duration of the journey. I glanced around my room in deep thought as I tried to decide what was absolutely necessary. I needed to bring supplies for my journey as well as clothing for when I returned home. After all, I couldn't expect my family to provide all of my necessities when I made it there. I decided on two simple gowns and a tunic and pants to change into on the road. I also packed my brush and a vial of soap leaving plenty of room for food and a small coin purse.

Crossing my room, I opened the chest at the foot of my bed and began to ruffle through it. Buried at the bottom was a short sword that had belonged to my father. I pulled it out and unwrapped it from the simple brown cloth that had kept it safe all these years. I unsheathed it and the blade glistened in the light. It was just as sharp as it had been the day I tucked it safely in the chest. The hilt was a deep reddish brown and the guard had twin horses wrapping around to form a heart shape. It was similar to many of the swords forged in Rohan and to be truthful the blade wasn't special at all except for its sentimental value. My father had fought and died upon this blade and if I never made it home, I would do the same.

I had been informed that we would be leaving before dawn tomorrow. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. In fact I was very overwhelmed at the thought of returning home after so long. How much had changed? Would my family be the same? Had they missed me all these years? Would I stop being a burden in the House of Elrond and become one in my own family's home? I shook those unpleasant thoughts out of my head. I had to make it home first before any of that came to pass.

I left my room and set out to find Bilbo, he had agreed to introduce me to the rest of the company so I wouldn't be a complete stranger to them. I found him walking back to his room. "Oh hello Éadwyn! What can I do for you?"

I smiled warmly at him. He had clearly forgotten he had offered to introduce me. "I was hoping that you could take me to meet the dwarves?"

"Oh certainly! I had forgotten I was going to introduce you! Follow me." He inclined his head towards the direction we were to walk in.

We checked the balcony they had claimed and found it deserted. Bilbo and I decided to continue our search as we chatted about the journey that was before us. We checked common room after common room but the dwarves were nowhere to be found. I was beginning to think they had left Bilbo and I behind when I saw quite possibly the most horrifying sight in my whole life. I stopped mid-sentence and my cheeks burned bright red as I averted my eyes. Bilbo followed my gaze before quickly averting his gaze as well. The dwarves had taken it upon themselves to bathe naked in one of the fountains. They were stark naked as they splashed and jumped into the fountain.

I quickly turned on my heel and Bilbo followed suit. "I think it's best that I make my introduction later."

"Agreed." Was all he responded with looking completely embarrassed.

A short while later we found ourselves sitting on a bench under a shade tree watching butterflies flit around the flowers. The bees buzzed as they collected pollen and carried it back to their hive a few trees over. I was munching on an apple as Bilbo smoked his pipe. I was just about to excuse myself to go for a ride when two dwarves came into view. The taller one had dark brown hair and a scruffy face and the shorter one had intricately braid hair. They spotted us and made their way toward us. I noted that they were quite handsome for dwarves.

"Good afternoon Bilbo!" The blonde stated before addressing me. "Fili."

"And Kili." The other said.

"At your service." They said in unison as they bowed lowly, each of them trying to bow lower than the other. Kili fell over as he bowed too low and lost his balance.

I stifled a small chuckle. "Éadwyn at yours." I said with a polite head bob as I was still sitting.

Bilbo rolled his eyes before addressing me. "Fili and Kili are Thorin's nephews." He explained.

"So you're the girl who is to join us! Splendid!" Fili said as he looked over at his brother with a twinkle in his eye.

Before I knew it they had stooped down and hoisted me up by my arms, linking theirs with mine, dragging me back inside. Leaving Bilbo to trail behind us looking slightly annoyed. Had I not been so shocked at their behavior I would have stopped and unhooked my arms from theirs but instead all I could do was be dragged along by them. I was a whole head taller than them and it made my shoulders ache slightly being pulled at such a low angle. I glanced back at Bilbo who was placing his pipe back in his pocket. He gave me a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"You really must meet everyone!" Kili exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll fit right in!" Fili said as his brother nodded in agreement. Somehow I doubted that.

They dragged me back to the balcony that the company was once again occupying. I looked around at them all as they stared at the three of us with curious expressions. The memory of their bath in the fountain this morning came flashing back and I blushed in embarrassment. The only relief I felt was that I knew none of them had seen Bilbo or I. I began to grow uncomfortable under their gazes and unhooked my arms from Fili and Kili. I stood there awkwardly waiting for either one of them to say something.

"Lads this here is Éadwyn! She will be accompanying us across the Misty Mountains." I curtsied out of politeness as Fili continued. "And this is Oin, Gloin, Nori, Bombur, Ori, Dwalin, Balin, Dori, Bifur, Bofur." He pointed to all the dwarves as he spouted off their names as fast as lightning. I had a feeling it would take me a while to remember all of their names, if I ever did. I remembered the dwarf with the unusual hat was Bofur, the one who had elbowed me in the ribs yesterday morning at breakfast. He offered me a friendly smile as I glanced across them all. It was easy to tell who was welcoming of me and who wasn't. There were those who looked at me with distaste and those who looked at me with friendly smiles.

A small white haired dwarf stepped forward, he appeared to be the oldest of the group. "Welcome aboard Lass." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and appeared to size me up. I had been a whole head taller than Fili and Kili but this dwarf, I think his name was Balin, only came up to my collar bone. "Come sit with us, we would like to get to know you a little better."

He steered me towards an empty cushion that was on the floor and I sat down on it. I was between Balin and Bilbo, who had followed me to another empty seat. I stared at all the faces that were looking at me, waiting for me to speak. This was all much more overwhelming than I had ever thought it would be. I cleared my throat before speaking. "Well I'm not sure how much Bilbo or Mithrandir have told you about why I'm joining your quest…" I paused as I glanced down at my feet. "But I'm from Rohan and I've been looking to journey home for quite some time now and when the opportunity presented itself, Mithrandir insisted I take it. I know the area surrounding Rivendell quite well, having lived here for the last eighteen years." I was trying to talk myself up a little bit hoping to overcome my shyness. "I promise that I won't be a burden and I'll look after myself."

"Well I for one think you will be an excellent addition to our company, we need someone prettier than Kili so he won't be mistaken for a female." Fili exclaimed with a howl of laughter. A chuckle burst out among them as I blushed fiercely. I looked at Kili who was being held back from throwing an apple at his brother's head.

Fili's exclamation was enough to break the ice and soon enough I was chatting with them as easily as I had with Bilbo. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all. They seemed to be a decent enough bunch although I could tell there were a few who were still hesitant at having a woman on their quest. The big, brawny one, Dwalin, kept questioning me on my skill with a sword and if I had ever killed before. I reassured him that I had slain my fair share of orcs and goblins before and that I was decent enough with a blade. By no means did I pretend to be an expert but I had been trained by the elves. Gloin just kept mumbling under his breath that I was dead weight and would be better off left behind. I chose to ignore him as he appeared to be the downer of the group. I wasn't one for confrontation anyways.

Later that evening, following another eventful meal of the dwarves throwing their salads all over the dining hall, I found myself leaning over a balcony looking across the valley. Even though I had never truly felt at home here my heart ached at the thought of never seeing this beautiful city again. The stars twinkled brightly overhead adding to the magical beauty before me. In the distance, I could hear soft whinnies in the stable as the horses settled in for the night and the raucous from the dwarves who were a few rooms over. They were eager to start the next leg of their quest and I couldn't blame them. They longed for home just as much as I did. Before long I started singing softly about home.

 _Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that_

 _was blowing?_

 _Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair_

 _flowing?_

 _Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire_

 _glowing?_

 _Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn_

 _growing?_

 _They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind_

 _in the meadow;_

 _The days have gone down in the West behind the hills_

 _into shadow._

 _Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,_

 _Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?_

As I finished the song I heard clapping from behind me. I spun around to see Bofur standing there with a smile. The few times I had met him, he always seemed to have a smile on his face. It was comforting to be around someone who gave off such a warm and happy glow. "You have a lovely voice lass. A true gift."

My face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm not that good." I mumbled under my breath as he approached me. He leaned against the rail of the balcony and looked out over the valley. A few inches separated our bodies as I turned back around and rested my arms across the rail. I glanced down at him as we stood in silence, it wasn't by any means an awkward silence but a comfortable relaxed silence. It was so odd to feel relaxed around someone who was virtually a stranger. I had spent years in the House of Elrond and never felt as comfortable as I did with Bilbo, Fili, Bofur, and even the other dwarves.

Bofur pulled out a pipe and began to puff away. The silence of the night encompassed us as the world around us drifted off to sleep. I suspected we were the only ones left awake as the moon rose higher into the sky. "Can't sleep?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence. He peered up at me from under the brim of his hat.

I startled at the sound of his voice. I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly, I'm a mix of emotions. Excited to be going home, saddened to be leaving Rivendell, and nervous for what lies on the road ahead." I subconsciously felt the scar on my chest.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Bofur. "If you don't mind me asking lass, what happened there?" He inclined his head towards my scar and I flinched at the painful memory.

A sigh escaped me as I thought back to my last attempt at returning home. "This isn't my first time going home. I tried once before and it didn't go so well. We were ambushed in the mountains by a goblin party and I was struck down. If it hadn't been for the quick thinking of my travelling companions I would have been lost…" I trailed off. I didn't like to think about it and I certainly didn't like talking about it. If Glindir hadn't been such a skilled healer, I certainly would have died of blood loss, infection, or the poison of the blade. It had taken me weeks to heal and it still ached when I thought about it too long. I'm sure it was just phantom pains but it caused me great agony nonetheless. I'm sure this time if something happened, I wouldn't survive. None of these dwarves had the skill and elven magic that Glindir possessed.

Bofur seemed to sense my thoughts and placed his hand on my arm. "You'll make it home safely lass. We won't let anything happen to you. I won't." He gave me a reassuring smile as he squeezed my arm slightly before removing his hand. "Well I suppose I'll turn in for the night. You should do the same. Long road ahead of us." He gave me another warm smile before turning and walking away.

I turned to face his retreating form. "Bofur?" He stopped and looked back at me . "Thank you. I truly appreciate it."

"Good night lass."

* * *

The next morning came too early. I was exhausted as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. I tried to adjust to the darkness of the room as I forced my eyes open. There was nothing more in the world I wanted to do in that moment than curl back up into my bed and sleep for a few more hours. I suppose I was going to have to adjust quickly to early mornings. I groaned as a loud knock sounded on my door. I quickly jumped out of bed and shrugged out of my night dress and pulled on a pair of simple brown pants and a forest green tunic. I slipped on my worn leather riding boots before I crossed to the door and threw it open. Mithrandir was standing there looking annoyed.

"Good gracious my dear, hurry up! They are preparing to depart. I suspect you have about twenty minutes."

"Yes, yes. I'm coming. Just let me grab my pack." I went back to my bedside and belted my sword to my waist and draped my grey cloak around my shoulders,clasping it around my neck. I hoisted my pack up and slung it around my shoulders. I returned to Mithrandir at the door who handed me a bundle of food and a water skin. I thanked him before securing them in my pack. I followed him to to the stables where the dwarves were tacking up their ponies.

I smiled at Bilbo as he struggled to tack up his pony due to his short stature. "Here let me help you." He stepped out of the way as I picked up the saddle pad and placed it over his little mare's back. I swiftly tacked up his pony and strapped his saddle bags upon her back before helping him into the saddle. He nodded as he thanked me and walked his pony outside of the stable to join the few members of the company who were ready to go.

I found myself in Fëa's stall brushing her down gently. "Are you ready old girl?" She let out a soft snort and tossed her head up and down as if shaking her head yes. I brushed the braids out of her mane that I had put in a couple days prior, there was no need for such fancy braids while on the road. When I had finished tacking her up, I loaded the saddle pads on to her back before jumping up into the saddle and exiting her stall for the last time. I was happy to see that I was not the last one to join the company and that Thorin was actually the last one to join us. He had been speaking to Mithrandir who was not a top a horse. Was he not joining us? I frowned as I had been led to believe he would accompany us.

"I will meet up with you all again when the time is right. I have my own business to attend to." Before anyone could protest he turned on his heel and marched back up the steps into Rivendell.

After Mithrandir's departure we set out through the gates of Rivendell. Fëa was pushing us towards the front as she didn't appreciate not being the lead horse. We were soon positioned behind Thorin's pony who I didn't dare pass. If he wanted us to take the lead, he would let me know. I wasn't convinced he was going to actually let me show him the best trails to the foot of the mountains. Fëa was growing restless underneath me, I knew she wanted to be up front and set the pace a little faster than what we were currently doing but she was going to have to get used to following the pace set by our leader.

The sun was rising higher into the sky and with it the temperature rose. I unbuckled my cloak and shoved it into my saddlebag as I began to sweat under the sun's rays. As the day drug on the dwarves had started to burst out randomly in song singing about golden halls of treasure and old dwarven heroes. Bofur caught my eye and gave me an encouraging smile and raised his hands in a fashion that suggested I should join them but I just shook my head and turned to face the road ahead. The road was becoming rockier the nearer we came to the high peaks. There was a path up ahead that would shave half a days ride of our trek but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Thorin. He hadn't spoken one word to me and I could tell he still resented me joining them. I finally gathered the courage to speak to him. I rode up next to him and glanced over at him, he just continued to stare at the road before us.

"Uh Thorin?" He just grunted in response his eyes still watching the road. "There's a small path just past that creek on the left that would cut some time off of our ride." My voice came out a lot meeker sounding than I had intended. In fact, I hadn't thought he had heard me until he steered his pony up the path I had pointed out to him. I swelled with pride knowing that he had trusted me enough to follow my advice. I dropped Fëa back a few ponies until I was riding in front of Bilbo.

We chatted idly as we rode up the slowly inclining path. When we reached the top of the foothill we had been riding up we stopped for the night near a small stream. I munched on an apple and headed to the little stream to top off my water skin. There was a patch of wild strawberries nearby, that I helped myself to as well as a walnut tree. I stored some of the sweet fruit and nuts carefully into my pack before loading some into a small cloth I had and carrying them back to where the dwarves were still enjoying their dinner. I sat down beside Bilbo who was sitting near the ponies and handed him the small bundle.

He smiled in delight as he opened the cloth and found the delicious little fruit. "Oh how delightful! Thank you Éadwyn!"

"Might as well enjoy it. The vegetation gets much scarcer from here on out. You should refill your water skin well. This is the last stream before we reach the mountains." He thanked me before heading down to the stream, leaving me with the ponies.

I wandered over to Fëa who was grazing slightly away from the ponies. I reached into the saddlebag and pulled out a small apple for her. "I know you just want to run but I promise you when we get to Rohan we can ride as hard you want. There will be all the open plains in the world." She crunched on her apple as I rambled on.

"Who are you talking to?" I spun around to find Bofur standing there. Apparently it wasn't normal behavior to be talking to a horse as I was once again questioned about it.

"As a matter of fact I was. Believe it or not she understands me. Fëa is quite the intelligent horse." I stroked her neck lovingly as she whinnied softly.

"Whatever you say lass." He said with a chuckle as he looked at us questioningly.

"You don't believe me? Watch this. Want another apple?" I questioned her. On cue, Fëa picked up her head and shook it up and down before turning her nose toward the pack and trying to pull one out. I shooed her head away before pulling one out and presenting it to her. She took it with a soft snort. "What about a ride? Want to go?" She pawed at the ground and lowered herself down so I could climb on top of her. She stood up as soon as I mounted her.

Bofur let out a loud laugh. "Well would ya look at that!"

Fili and Kili joined us wondering what the commotion was. I jumped down off of Fëa and repeated the trick for the brothers who promptly returned to their ponies attempting to recreate the trick. A short while later, they returned looking defeated.

"Don't beat yourselves up too much, I could ride before I could walk. Besides, Fëa and I practiced that trick for weeks before she was able to do it." I dismounted her and she snorted in annoyance and pawed at the ground. "Go ahead but don't wander too far." She trotted off happily, with her tail raised high as she disappeared into the forest below.

"You're not worried that she won't come back?" Fili asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. She knows her way just as well as I do. We have been separated on a few occasions and she always finds her way back to me."

I shuddered as a cool breeze swept across the hilltop. The last few rays of light were disappearing over the horizon and the air was cooling fast. I bent down and pulled my cloak out of my saddlebag that sat next to me on the ground and fastened it around my shoulders. I grabbed the small bundle of berries that I had tucked away for myself and stood up deciding to share them with the friendly dwarves. It was the least I could do. I held out the bundle to Bofur who was standing the closest to me. "Here. I found these down by the stream. It'll probably be the last fresh berries we will have for a while."

"Thanks." He said as he took the bundle and shared them with Fili and Kili.

We sat on the ground near the ponies about twenty feet away from the fire that the others had gathered around and chatted idly when Bilbo once again joined us returning from the stream. I pulled out a bottle of red wine that I had stashed in my bag and took a sip of it. I handed the bottle to Bilbo who was sitting to my left. He looked at it questioningly before taking a small sip. He smiled in delight. "This is the best wine I have ever had the privilege to drink! Where on earth did you get it?"

"It was a parting gift from Lord Elrond."

He passed the bottle to Fili who passed it Kili and then to Bofur before making it back to me. The bottle made its way around the circle many times before it was finally empty. Kili held the bottle upside down with a frown as a final drip splashed onto the ground. I burst out laughing at the look on his face and the others joined in. Although I'm not really sure they knew what I was laughing at. I reached across our small circle and took the bottle from him before tossing it over to my bag with the intentions of filling it with water in the morning. By this point the alcohol had started to affect me, my fingers tingled and I could feel myself relaxing. I was beginning to think that some of that though was from my current company. Other than Bilbo, they were all very lighthearted and I found it easy to enjoy their company. At the moment though Bilbo seemed to have loosened up and wasn't quite as rigid and as formal as I thought him to be.

We shared stories for a little while longer before Bilbo unpacked his bedroll and wandered closer to the fire. Soon after Fili and Kili followed suit. Bofur stood to leave when he noticed I made no motion to follow him, he stopped.

"Are ya coming?" He questioned.

"I'm going to wait up for Fëa a little longer." I said as I stared at the treeline looking for her. "She shouldn't be much longer."

"Well I've got first watch tonight so I'll keep ya company." He sat on the grass beside me and we once again fell into a comfortable silence.

My head was starting to bob when a wolf howled in the distance. I snapped my eyes open and jumped at the sudden noise. "Nothing to be worried about lass. Just a wolf." Bofur spoke suddenly from beside me. I had almost forgotten he was there he had been so silent. "How did you end up in Rivendell? That's a long way from Rohan."

I hesitated not sure if I really wanted to tell this tale. I looked over at Bofur who was looking at my curiously. "When I was nine orcs raided our village. We lived on the edge of the village and were one of the first houses attacked. My father and brothers were caught in the thick of it while my mother and I ran to warn the other townsmen. By the time we had returned my father had perished. He died saving my brother, Éadmund. We lost many that night but they managed to defeat the orcs. After the attack, my mother moved us to Edoras but she continued to fear for our safety. She was never the same after my father passed so she sent a raven to her mother, my grandmother, who lived at Rivendell and asked if my brothers and I could come to live with her. When the time came to leave, my brothers refused to leave her and so I was sent alone. At the time I was too afraid to stay in Rohan, afraid that more orcs would come. I didn't understand just how far away from home I was going to be and each day we travelled the less I liked the idea of being away from my family. When I got there though, my grandmother made me feel right at home. She gave me Fëa and for years I was happy there.." I trailed off just now noticing the few tears that had fallen down my cheeks. That was the first time I had ever spoken of my father's death although I had thought of it many times.

Bofur reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks gently with his thumbs. I froze under his sudden touch before he withdrew his hands. "Sorry lass. I just hate to see someone so beautiful so sad." I blushed fiercely at him saying that. "So your grandmother is an elf then?" I was happy for the change in subject.

"Yeah, my grandfather was from Rohan. They met in Rivendell while he was passing through and fell in love and he brought her back to Rohan where they settled down and had my mother. I guess they knew the moment they laid eyes on eachother. If you ask me I think my grandmother was crazy. Running off with some man she had just met! It was quite the scandal." I laughed softly.

Bofur laughed as well. "Crazy? You mean like you running off into the wilderness with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit?"

"What can I say? I guess I take after my grandmother!" We both started laughing all over again before we once again fell into a comfortable silence. I noticed movement on the treeline and Fëa came walking up to us. She nuzzled my hair before I unpacked my bedroll with a yawn. I stood up and turned to face Bofur. "Oh how rude of me! You kept me company, do you want me to stay with you until the end of your watch?"

"It's quite alright. It's almost time for me to wake Gloin anyway. Go ahead and get some sleep." He motioned towards the group of dwarves who were sleeping around the fire.

"Good night Bofur." I said softly before walking over to the edge of the group and laying out my bedroll. I curled up under my blanket and fell fast asleep, my mind at ease after finally speaking about my father's death.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! I'd really love to get some more thoughts and opinions on how I'm doing. As this is fanfiction, I'm definitely taking a few liberties and adding in some things that weren't in the book or film. Which if you haven't guessed by now, I'm mixing them a bit to make my story flow more smoothly. Well I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and stay tuned for a little Bofur/Éadwyn action in the coming chapters.**

Dawn came far too early. The dwarves were moving about the camp as they packed up their bedrolls and made a light breakfast. I laid there with my eyes closed holding onto sleep for just a few more minutes. It wouldn't take me too long to eat and prepare to depart anyway. A small hand touched my shoulder and I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Bilbo standing there. I squinted as I adjusted to the pale morning light. He gave me a sheepish smile as I sat up and groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Satisfied that I was awake he walked away without a word. A shiver ran down my spine at the cool morning air as I crawled out of my blanket and began rolling up my bedroll. I strapped it onto the bottom of my pack and pulled out an apple. My stomach turned at the smell of the bacon that Bombur was cooking over the fire and my head pounded as the effects from last night's wine came back to me. I continued to munch on the apple even though I had lost my appetite, I knew I needed to keep my strength up.

I sat off to the side of the camp enjoying my meager breakfast and watched the dwarves as they packed up their belongings. They seemed to have developed a routine having already been on their venture for a month or so now. In no time they had packed up camp and loaded their ponies before returning to the fire where Bombur had finished their breakfast. I caught Kili's eye and he appeared to be worried as he looked back at me. I found myself wondering what he could possibly be worried about. I focused my attention on Fili who seemed like he was trying his best to avoid looking in my direction. Their behavior was very odd, maybe I had said something last night that had offended them? I racked my brain trying to think of anything I had said to them that would have them acting this way towards me but I came up with nothing.

When I finished the apple, I picked up the empty wine bottle from last night and walked down to the stream looking to fill it with water. I stared at my reflection in the glistening, clear water and saw my hair was all out of place. I undid my braids and ran my fingers through my long, wavy blonde hair trying to smooth out the few snarls. When I was satisfied that my hair was as untangled as I was going to get it, I placed my braids back in. One on each side of my head that pulled my bangs away from my face and joined in the back as one braid before running down my back. There was a smudge of dirt on my face so I reached down into the water and splashed it on my face, rubbing at the dirt spot. The cold water from the stream was just the shock I needed to wake myself up. Observing my reflection once again I was satisfied with how I looked. I returned to the task at hand and began rinsing out the bottle when I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turned to see Balin walking down the bath towards me. "Good morning Balin!" I called to him.

"Aye it is a good morning. I don't suspect it will be as hot today if this morning chill means anything." He bent down at the edge of the creek and cupped his hands splashing the water on to his face much like I had done minutes prior. I filled up the bottle and placed the cork back on the top. I was turning to leave when Balin stopped me by placing his hand on my arm. "Now by no means do I mean to lecture you but I don't find it wise to be drinking on the road. Let's not give Thorin any excuses to leave you behind. I already spoke with the others this morning and they were in agreement about their lack of judgment last night and Thorin is to know nothing of the situation. Are we in agreement?"

That must have been why Fili and Kili were acting so strangely. They had been scolded by Balin. Perhaps they had been worried that I was going to be sent back to Rivendell? Which was still a very good possibility if Thorin found out. Thinking back to last night, I hadn't even thought about the repercussions.. At the time, I had just thought about sharing the generous gift with the few who had gone above and beyond to make me feel comfortable in joining their group. What if we had been attacked? Not that anyone was that greatly affected by the wine but if anything had happened I would have been held responsible and the guilt would have never left me. Not to mention it wasn't exactly proper for a lady to be drinking with a group of dwarves.

I began to wonder how much of last night Balin had heard and whether or not he had heard my conversation with Bofur. I hadn't meant to tell Bofur so much, in fact I had never planned on telling any of them much about me but Bofur was fairly easy to talk to. He just had an air about him that made me trust him and with the combination of the wine I had spoken far more than I had ever intended. I glanced over at Balin as he expectantly waited my response.

"I'm sorry if I have caused any trouble. I didn't mean to and even if I had another bottle I wouldn't dare touch it. I can't apologize enough for my mistake and I can assure you it won't happen again." My voice was just above a whisper as I felt ashamed at being so foolish.

"Good. Let's join the others. We should be getting ready to depart." He dropped his hand from my arm and started up the trail. I followed shortly behind him.

When we exited the trailhead my eyes searched over the makeshift camp and I noticed Fili and Kili looking over at Balin and I warily. I gave them a small smile and they noticeably relaxed. Walking over to Fëa, I tacked her up before noticing Bilbo was once again having difficulties tacking up his pony. I swiftly tacked the little mare up before helping him up onto his pony. I mounted Fëa and followed Bilbo up the trail, the last two to leave the camp.

The ride that day went much the same as the day before except I kept to the back of the group feeling a little uncomfortable after my conversation with Balin. I knew he meant well and was only looking out for everyone but I couldn't shake how foolish I felt for the whole situation. Maybe this was all a mistake afterall and I never should have left Rivendell. I was left alone to my thoughts at the back of the company for most of the day. We hadn't bothered to stop for lunch today leaving everyone to eat while we rode on. I was beginning to become anxious as we drew closer to the mountains, knowing that the threat of goblins was growing, the nearer we drew to the looming grey peaks. The dwarves seldomly burst out into song now not wanting to alert any goblins that could be lurking nearby that we were coming.

The path changed from a worn dirt trail to a stony one and the lush green grass had turned brown, unable to thrive in the rocky soil. The forest had faded away and was replaced by low growing bushes that were dotted with little red poisonous berries. I knew from experience that the bushes were also covered with thorns that served as a reminder not to pick the berries. Balin had been right that today wasn't nearly as sweltering as the day before. It was a comfortable summer day although I'm sure the coolness of the air was due in part to our slow ascent up the foothills.

Sometime after lunch Fili and Kili dropped their ponies back to ride next to me as the path had widened some to allow us to ride side by side. They looked at each other grinning wildly as they rode on either side of me. They were up to something. Fili dropped his pony behind me and I turned to see what he was doing but as far as I could tell he was just riding behind me. I turned my attention back to Kili who was whistling innocently, too innocently.

"What are you two up to?" I questioned them.

"Who us?" Kili asked in mock surprise.

"We aren't up to anything." Fili said as he rode up next to me again.

I shook my head at them choosing to ignore them. Thinking if I didn't feed into them then whatever devious plot they had couldn't be carried out. I felt a tingling sensation that felt like something crawling up my leg. I brushed at it and felt something large and hairy. I looked down to see a black spider the size of my hand crawling up my leg. I let out a shriek as I brushed at the spider trying to get it off of me which caused Fëa to rear at the sudden exclamation. I gripped the reins with both hands and held on as she landed her front feet back on the earth. As I recovered from my outburst I noticed the company had all stopped and were looking around in all directions with their weapons raised as Fili and Kili burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Dwalin growled from in front of me.

My cheeks grew red hot as I flushed in embarrassment. "It was a spider." I replied meekly. This only caused Fili and Kili to start laughing all over again.

"A spider?" Dwalin asked incredulously. I nodded my head and stared down at the ground.

Thorin rode to the back of the company with a dark look on his face. Fili and Kili suddenly looked solemn as they stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact with their uncle. Dwalin and Thorin had a hushed conversation before the latter turned to speak with the dwarf princes. "Enough of your silly pranks. If you can't take our quest seriously then why are you here?" When they didn't respond he continued. "I thought as much. As for you." He said turning to face me, his eyes flashing in anger. "If a little spider is enough to scare you, how do you think you will fare against goblins or orcs? Once we cross these mountains, you're on your own. It's not too late for you to turn back." Thorin glared at me for another moment before riding back to the front. It felt like I had been slapped in the face. He knew nothing of what I had done or seen and I could handle myself against orcs and goblins, I'd done it before.

"We are sorry Éadwyn." Kili said softly.

"It was just a joke. We didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." Fili added.

I looked at both of them and they truly looked sorry for what they had done. "It's alright. I just really hate spiders." I said with a small grin.

We rode the rest of the day in silence and I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. The peace I had felt after first meeting the dwarves was quickly disappearing. I was growing disheartened at feeling like an outcast again. Maybe I was truly destined not to fit in anywhere. Between my conversation with Balin and Thorin scolding me, maybe I would do everyone a favor and just wander off into the wilds, never to be heard from again. It would be a win-win for everyone, the dwarves wouldn't have to put up with my presence any longer and I wouldn't be a burden for anyone. I had made up my mind. Tonight when we made camp, I'd just disappear into the night.

Not long after I made my decision, we stopped for the evening. Oin and Gloin quickly got a fire going and Bombur started to cook supper. I wandered over to Fëa and began brushing her down, waiting for the dwarves to settle in for the night. The sound of laughter from around the fire interrupted my thoughts. I gazed over at the group and felt a pang in my heart as I longed for the camaraderie that they had. Even Thorin had laughed at whatever story was being told. It was refreshing to see the leader of the dwarves have a smile upon his face. It suited him.

The sound of a flute playing softly drew my attention and I noticed Bofur was playing the instrument. The song was light and sweet. It seemed to dance in the air as note after note was played. My foot began tapping along softly to the beat as I watched him play. The song ended and silence followed as the dwarves settled in. No one bothered me tonight, keeping to what Thorin had said that I was really on my own. That I was just a body among them but not really a part of their company. Not even Bilbo sought me out. My heart felt heavy with sorrow, I had thought I was finally gaining some real friends.

I turned my attention to the sky and gazed up at the stars, picking out the constellations that my father had shown me all those years ago. I laid back on the stony ground and attempted to count the stars to pass the time. The moon rose high into the sky and I could hear the dwarves tossing and turning less as they slowly drifted off to sleep. Somebody wandered down the trailhead a little ways away from where I was currently laying. I listened to the soft footfalls until I could no longer hear them. I turned my head towards the fire and saw that it was glowing much dimmer than it had been earlier having not been fed any more wood for quite sometime. I could make out the shape of the dwarves scattered around the fire on the bed rolls. It was time for me to depart.

I rose slowly from my spot on the ground and placed Fëa's saddle and pad upon her back snuggly. I carefully placed my saddlebag upon her back, taking care not to let the contents rattle around and make too much noise. I grabbed the reins and silently led Fëa back down the trail before mounting her. Carefully, I navigated the trail in the moonlight taking care not to make too much noise. I hadn't made it far when a low growl to my left caught my attention followed shortly after by a piercing howl. On the path in front of me stood two large wolves with more entering the roadway to my left. They were as large as ponies and their teeth were as long as steak knives. In all my years in Rivendell I had never encountered wolves like these before.

I halted Fëa who danced underneath me uneasy about the great grey beasts that blocked our path. We slowly backed up the path, careful not to make any sudden movements. My mind flickered back to the dwarves who were sleeping up at the top of the hill, I had just come down. The horse beneath me stumbled on a rock which in turn made the wolves crouch down low ready to pounce on us. I didn't give them the chance to though. I pulled the reins tight and spun Fëa on the spot digging my heels into her side, encouraging her to sprint up the hill. I burst into the camp and rode hard over to where the dwarves were sleeping.

"Wake up!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "There are wolves!"

The dwarves leapt from their beds as Gloin, who must have been on watch, entered the camp with his axe raised at the wolves. He was backing up slowly brandishing his axe in front of him daring them to attack. By this time the others had gathered their arms and were sprinting towards the wolves. I noticed Bilbo standing in shock on the far side of the fire. I dismounted grabbing my blade and leading Fëa to Bilbo. "She will keep you safe if the need should arise." Was all I said as I charged towards the wolves.

By the time I made it to where the battle was raging there were already twenty wolves starting to circle around the dwarves. Half a dozen wolves already lay dead upon the ground. I saw an opening between the vicious beasts and sprinted through it positioning myself next to Ori who had a slingshot raised and Bofur who was brandishing his mattock. The wolves snapped at us as they drew closer. I waited for them to strike first, knowing I could easily bring my sword down upon whichever one chose to lash out.

All at once they lunged forward and I swung my sword down on the snout of the one that leapt at me, slicing its nose clear off. I quickly swung my blade around to the one that jumped at Ori, who had fallen to the ground, and stabbed it right through the side. It fell to the ground with a loud yelp and didn't rise again. I pulled my blood covered blade from its side and turned back around to face the one who's nose I had sliced off. It was crouching low preparing to strike. I raised my sword as it leapt at me. The force of the wolf knocked me straight to the ground and it crashed upon me in a heap where it stayed. My sword having pierced its chest as it landed on me. I tried to push the body off of me but I found it was too heavy. My breathing was becoming labored as the weight of the dead wolf crushed my chest not allowing me to breathe. I turned my head in all directions looking for any wolves that could possibly attack me but I saw none. The fight had ended as quickly as it had started. Dwalin embedded his axe in the head of the last wolf. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

Unable to call out due to being pinned down, I lay there waiting for anyone to notice me. Before long Ori and Bofur who must have seen me fall, rolled the wolf off of my body. I laid there catching my breath for a minute before I grabbed Bofur's outstretched hand. He helped me to my feet with a concerned look on his face as I struggled to catch my breath.

"You alright there lass?"

"I'm… fine." I huffed beginning to feel an ache across my ribs. "Really." I said trying to sound convincing as I winced in pain. Bofur didn't look convinced but he didn't say anymore.

Ori stepped forward and clasped my hands in his. "Thank you Éadwyn. I am in your debt." He had a small smile on his face as he squeezed my hands lightly before letting them go again.

I shrugged my shoulders only to wince again as the pain racked my ribs. "Oh no need for debts. I didn't do any different than anyone else here. I saw a wolf and killed it."

"Do not sell yourself short." Thorin spoke coming up behind me. I turned to look at him. "If you had not returned to warn us who knows how many of us would have been slaughtered in our sleep. Will you stay or will you leave us again?" I paled at having been caught trying to desert the dwarves. In the excitement I had almost forgotten I was going to leave them.

"You were leaving?" Bofur asked with a twinge of sadness in his voice.

I looked at him, he had shown me nothing but kindness since we had met. I felt incredibly guilty and I was glad that it was night so no one noticed the blush rise on my cheeks. Bofur, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo had been so kind to me and had tried their hardest to make me feel comfortable but I had just up and abandoned them. How would I ever regain their trust? I held back tears as I turned back to Thorin. "If you will still have me, I will accompany you over the mountains."

He stood there mulling it over as I patiently awaited his response. I glanced around at the others who had already started piling the carcasses up to burn them in the morning. I noticed Bilbo had joined them and was attempting to help carry one of the wolves but he was unable to lift more than a single leg. "You may stay and our previous arrangement still stands. You are to carry your own weight and we are not responsible for you." With that said he walked away to help the others.

I clutched my ribs and sat down. They were definitely bruised and possibly a few of them were broken, if the current pain I was feeling meant anything. Bofur crouched down beside me, worry written all over his face. "You are most definitely not okay." He said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me up to my feet. "Come on. Oin needs to take a look at you." I leaned into him for support as it hurt to stand up straight and stretch my ribs out. In our close proximity, his scent was overpowering and almost made my knees buckle though I wasn't sure why. I noted he smelled of earth and smoke and something else that I couldn't quite place.

We hobbled over to a log where I sat down next to the fire. He left me there while he fetched Oin to tend to me even after insisting I was fine. Next to the warmth of the fire, I began to doze off. It must have been late into the night by now. The moon had already started its descent into morning. I was roused as Oin sat on the log next to me. I looked around for Bofur but didn't see him. "What needs tending to?" He asked gruffly.

"I just cracked a few ribs. There isn't much we can do for them, I told Bof-"

"Well let's have a look then. They will probably need binding." He cut me off. I stared at him for a minute, his words slowly processing through my mind. I'd have to remove my shirt or at the very least lift it high enough for him to get the bandage around. "No need to be modest. Nothing I haven't seen before." He reached into a bag that was strapped around his side and pulled out a large bandage.

I slowly lifted my shirt and he started his exam. I flinched under his touch but he continued to poke me. "You've got some pretty nasty bruises but it doesn't feel like anything is broken." He took my shirt and pulled it down, placing his hands on my back and then my chest. "Your breathing seems fine as well. I don't suspect any damage to your lungs. I'll bind your ribs and they should heal up nicely. I also have some medicine that will help with the pain."

I shook my head as he pulled it from the bag. "Save it. You never know when someone else might need it."

He hesitated before putting the vial back. I lifted my shirt back up when he was ready to wrap up my torso. Just when everyone else started to wander back to their bedrolls he finished and I lowered my shirt. I was able to sit up straight again although for the first time in my life I was dreading our ride tomorrow knowing that I was going to feel every bump along the way.

Fili carried my bedroll over to the fire while Kili untacked Fëa who had I had forgotten all about after the fight. I thanked them profusely before settling in for a few hours of sleep. Thorin had ordered a double watch for the rest of the night and Fili and Kili were chosen for that duty. I doubted though that anything was still lurking in the shadows.

I tossed and turned as I tried to get comfortable but it seemed impossible. My minder wandered over the events of today, it seemed like it was a long road down hill. I had left Rivendell only two days ago and already things were not going anything like I had imagined. Through all the bad though I couldn't help think but the small acts of kindness the dwarves had shown me in the past hour. Oin binding my ribs, Fili preparing my bed, Kili looking after Fëa, Ori indebting himself to me, and Bofur looking out for me after the skirmish. Maybe I could make this work after all.


End file.
